Non Stop Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM (100.7 FM) egy rádióállomás a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. A műsorvezető az angol modell, Cara Delevingne. A rádió az adult contemporary irányzaton belül pop, R&B és dance számokat játszik. Számlista *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) ;Új számok, kizárólag a PS4, Xbox One és PC változatban *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *''Diabolical Brothers Remix - a Heist update óta'' *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Dr Robert & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) Törölt dalok A GTA V trackID.gxt2 adatbázisában megtalálhatóak a végleges változatból kimaradt számok adatai: *Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1996) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) *Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Érdekességek * A Non-Stop-Pop FM lehetséges "eredetije" lehet a KOST 103.5, a 102.7 KIIS FM és a 104.3 MY FM - mind hasonló repertoárral dolgoznak. * A rádió a 100.7-es frekvencián ad, ami utalás lehet az angol, országosan fogható Heart rádióhálózatra, amely szintén popzenét játszik, és ezen a frekvencián fogható. *Valószínűleg ez Tracey De Santa kedvenc rádiója, mivel ez szól az Issi-jében. *Cassie "Me & U" című számát kétszer is kivették a GTA soundtrackról: először a GTA IV The Vibe 98.8 adásába nem került be, másodszor a Non Stop Popba. A next-gen változatba végül mégis bekerült. * A "Me & U" (és Amerie "1 Thing"-je) szerepel a GTA klónjának tartott Saints Row 2 soundtrackján. *A Ponsonbys ruhaüzletekben a Non Stop Pop szól, reklámok nélkül. *A Vanilla Unicornban is ez a rádió szól, pontosabban ez a hat szám: ** Amerie - 1 Thing ** Britney Spears - Gimme More ** Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous ** Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) ** Mis-teeq - Scandalous ** Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls ** Wade Hebert - aki folyton megtalálható itt a Hang Ten küldetés után - néha ezt mondja: "Jó a zene, de mintha mindig ugyanaz a hat szám menne" - és tényleg... *A Next-Gen verzió plusz három számmal bővíti a Vanilla Unicorn listáját: ** Lady Gaga - Applause ** M.I.A. - Bad Girls ** Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *A "Work (Freemasons remix)" című szám hallható a Dignityben a Daddy's Little Girl küldetésben. * Lorde 16 éves volt a "Tennis Court" megjelenésekor, így ő a legfiatalabb előadó, aki hallható a GTA-ban. *A 80-as évekbeli számok jelenlétének az az oka, hogy eredetileg akartak egy különálló 80-as pop rádiót, de a fejlesztés során összeolvadt a Non Stop Poppal. Így az eredetileg mainstream rádiónak új irányt adtak, az adult contemporaryt. Ezért adtak hozzá 90-es slágereket is. *Egy ritka bug jelentkezik, amikor a játékos északról közelíti meg a Vinewood Boulevardot: ekkor egy szám csak két másodpercig szól, majd átvált a következőre. Más rádiónál nem ismert ez a hiba. * Sly Fox "Let's Go All the Way" hallható a PS4-es és Xbox One-os hivatalos trailerben. * Bár a rádió eredetileg csak pop, dance és modern R&B számokat játszik, a nextgen változatba bekerült a Gorillaztól az alternatív rock/hip-hop "Feel Good Inc." és az M83 elektronika stílusú "Midnight City" száma. Ez valószínűleg a számok népszerűsége miatt lehet. * Ez a rádió lett bővítve a legtöbb számmal: 26 új dal hallható a next-gen változatban, összesen 42 (az eredeti 16-hoz képest). Ezzel a Non Stop Pop FM a legnagyobb rádió az egész sorozatban. * A Real Life "Send Me an Angel" száma nem volt a hivatalos listán, de a játékba bekerült. * Robert "Dr Robert" Howard "Wait" című száma helytelenül a The Blow Monkeysnak van tulajdonítva. Ezzel a bandával szerezte Howard énekesként a hírnevét (de a számot már nélkülük csinálta később). * A Heist update frissítéssel Morcheeba Tape Loop számát kicserélték: az eredeti változat helyett a Diabolical Brothers Remix változat hallható a játékban. A GTA sorozatban ez az első, hogy egy számot így kicserélnek. Lásd még *Lips 106 - Po pzenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Flash FM - Pop zenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Wave 103 - New Wave zenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Vice City FM - 80-as popzenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City *The Vibe 98.8 - R&B zenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto IV *Rise FM - Trance és House zenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Head Radio - Pop és adult contemporary zenét játszó rádió - Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Vladivostok FM - House és Dance zenét játszó rádió - The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City en:Non Stop Pop FM de:Non Stop Pop FM uk:Non-Stop-Pop FM pl:Non-Stop-Pop FM es:Non Stop Pop FM fr:Non Stop Pop FM pt:Non Stop Pop FM ru:Non-Stop-Pop FM zh:Non-Stop-Pop FM Kategória:Rádió állomások - GTA V Kategória:Pop rádiók